Wind In Your Hair
by xwannaflyx
Summary: Kazuma had some words he would've told Ayano, but after the last time he said it, he decided to just swear to himself.


yo! *peace sign*

me no own kaze no stigma folks!

* * *

Wind In Your Hair

"The present is where I have to protect everyone! This time, for sure," I told her assertively. I watched as she scrunched up her expression and her eyes took on a contradicting hint. I quickly raised my hand and managed to catch her slap, looking at her oddly with surprise. "What are you doing?" I asked curiously, keeping her wrist from moving.

She yanked her wrist back, her expression becoming deeply upset. "I never asked to be protected!" she yelled, clenching her fists in front of her. "What happened in the past is none of my business!" She looked a cross between angry and upset one hand out to accent what she was saying with the other hand still clenched in front of her. "But when you look so painful!" she yelled, "So distressful!" she shut her eyes tightly before opening them to stare pleadingly into mine, "Count on me at those times!"

I stared at her in shock. Her eyes were glimmering suspiciously and her expression was torn. I raised my eyebrow the slightest bit, the movement not big enough to even be noticeable. _Why's she getting so upset over my business?_ I thought confused.

"Don't take it out on yourself!" she yelled, squeezing her eyes shut, "Am I that unreliable?" she asked softly, "What am I to you? Extra baggage? A hindrance?" Her eyes were clenched shut and her fists squeezed close in front of her again.

I felt the last words nudge me, reminding me that I did call her that quite often, I resisted the urge to wince.

"Are you telling me to hide behind your back and thankfully kiss you when the fight's over?!" she shrieked, her eyes wet now. "Don't treat me like a fool! I can be of some help you know!" she yelled before turning her back on me, her shoulders shaking suspiciously and soft gasps being whimpered by her lips.

I stared at her back, paralyzed with shock. _Well I know for certain you won't hide behind my back_, I thought dryly, _But everything else that you said……._ I smiled slightly, _Thank you Ayano._ I increased the wind, causing the pond to ripple and Ayano's long pink hair to fly behind her.

I could tell her eyes were still shut when I reached over and gently grasped a few strands of her hair. I kissed her hair silently, noticing subconsciously when she lifted her head and blushed deeply. "Huh….." she murmured softly, sounding confused.

_I will always be with you…… like the wind in your hair_, I thought almost tenderly, my lips still pressed against the strands of her hair. I had my eyes closed, remembering the last time I had said that, and promising myself that it wouldn't end up like last time. I let the wind die, keeping a hold on the few strands of hair before finally letting them go.

Ayano turned slowly, the blush still apparent on her cheeks and her eyes shocked.

I cocked my head to the side and resumed my usual cocky expression, "Then, welcome aboard, partner," I said cheerfully, playfully slapping her butt.

Ayano had the exact reaction I predicted she would, she yelped and fell, right into the pond.

I watched her bemusedly as she just sat there, hunched over and not facing me. The water around her began boiling, showing exactly how mad she was, then suddenly, it exploded. "Huh?!" I yelled, jumping back slightly.

The smoke cleared to show an extremely pissed off Ayano and a flaming Enraiha. "Ka-zu-ma," she growled slowly.

I winced inwardly, she was a lot more pissed then I thought she would be. "Wait Ayano….. let's talk…." I said weakly. Ayano pointed the flaming Enraiha right at my face, "Let's talk this out in a civilized manner…." I pleaded, backing up slightly, putting my hands up defensively.

Ayano swung the blade around to aim it at my face. "ARGH!!!" she screamed, shooting fireballs from Enraiha at me.

"Oh shit!" I yelled, quickly turning to sprint away from the psycho angry pink head.

Ayano chased me straight pass the door of the meeting room, passing her otou-sama who was sighing softly. "Hey wait!" she yelled, waving her sword and occasionally shooting a fireball in my direction as I ran. "Unforgiveable!" she yelled angrily, "I'm never going to forgive you for that. Kazuma!" she yelled, still chasing me with a flaming Enraiha.

I grinned while I sprinted, looking back to make sure she hadn't gained too much distance. I laughed softly,_ Still same Ayano, even after the emotional rant, thank God_, I thought bemusedly.

Ayano suddenly jumped straight into the air, "Split apart in one stroke!" she yelled, smiling slightly as she aimed a downward blow at me.

I winced slightly and stared at her in shock when I looked back at her. _Oh shit, she's serious_, I thought, wondering if I could form a wind shield and still keep all of the Kannagi household property from being demolished.

* * *

yo wannafly here!

this is my first kaze no stigma fanfic.... i usually write naruto...... but whatever

:P

thanks for reading

please review!


End file.
